Carvão
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Quem é Você? Carvão, música da Ana Carolina! Zutara!
1. Surgiu como um Clarão

Todos o direito de Avatar são da Nickelodeon. Por enquanto...

**

* * *

Carvão - Cap.1  
**

**Surgiu como um clarão**

**Um raio me cortando a escuridão**

**E veio me puxando pela mão**

**Por onde não imaginei seguir**

**Me fez sentir tão bem, como ninguém**

**E eu fui me enganando sem sentir**

**E fui abrindo portas sem sair**

**Sonhando às cegas, sem dormir**

**Não sei quem é você**

Como ela tinha conseguido se atrasar tanto? Nem ela mesma sabia!

Hoje era a festa de Aniversário de 16 de Azula, a metida que era a filha do prefeito da cidade. Normalmente Katara na gostava de se envolver com gente como ela. Apesar de conversar bastante com a amiga dela Ty Lee, a Chefe das Animadoras de Torcida, durante a aula de Física que tinham juntas, ela até que era legal e estava completamente a fim do irmão de Katara, Sokka, mas Katara sinceramente não entendia como alguém poderia se interessar por ele! Katara não suportava gente metida, mas essa festa seria a festa do século. Mas se existia alguém naquele grupinho que tirava Katara do sério era o irmão mais velho de Azula, Zuko!

Desde o Jardim de infância, ela tinha que aturar aquela peste implicante! Essa inimizade começou lá pelo primeiro dia de aula do Jardim de Infância. Ela estava quieta em seu canto fazendo pintura com os dedos e, sem mais nem menos, Zuko aparece do nada, derruba tinta em seu desenho, cortou um pedaço de sua trança e começou a perturba-lá. Eu esse ódio foi crescendo com o tempo, as implicância também crescia. E só por causa desse histórico de amizade impresionante que os dois possuíam. Adivinha quem era o querido amiguinho de Katara que sempre estava na mesma classe que ela, mesmo que ela implorasse por deus para não ficarem juntos? Acertaram, o seu querido amiguinho Zuzuzinho!

Perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto corria até chegar na festa de Azula. Katara se esqueceu é que Ba-Sing-Se era uma das cidades mais perigosas do mundo, principalmente a noite. Sem prestar atenção na rua escura que atravessava era escura, estreita e no silêncio centro de Ba-Sing-Se. Mas esse escuro e silêncio foram cortados de repente por um barulho de carro e dois faróis vindo em sua direção em uma velocidade impresionante.

Katara estava paralizada! Ela não sabia o que fazer, ela mandava suas pernas correrem, mas elas simplesmente não a obedeciam. Aí de repente uma voz sussura em seu ouvido:

-Segure em mim se quiser viver...- Falhou uma voz rouca atrás dela. Aquilo não seria o tipo de coisa que Katara faria, ela tinha aprendido bem a lição de não falar com estranhos. Mas como naquela situação ela não tinha muitas opções, e muito menos, tempo para raciocinar, ela vez o óbvio se agarrou no braço daquele homem misterioso.

Katara sabia que ao fazer aquilo podia ter entrado numa encrenca muito maior do que a da história do carro, mas ela teve de arriscar, e aquele seria o primeiro dos muitos atos que Katara faria sem pensar daqui pra frente. Mas quando abriu seus olhos ela a cidade iluminada pelas luzes das ruas, abaixo de seus pés, e a noite iluminada pelas estrelas e as nuvens em cima de sua cabeça. Estaria ela voando? Foi quando ela finalmente sentiu o chão sob seus pés e aqueles braços de seu desconhecido salvador ainda envolvendo ela. E ao olhar para baixo novamente, apesar daquela estranha sensação de segurança que estava tendo, de seu enorme medo de altura.

- Está com Medo?- Falou novamente a voz por cima do ombro dela, ela se manteve em silêncio e ele provavelmente deve ter entendido esse silêncio como um sim. Ele de ter sussurrando algo como '_Nunca esperei isso de você_...', ela iria protestar, mas antes que tivesse uma chance a voz morna e calmante falou de novo – Não precisa ter medo. Não vou te machucar... – Aquela voz... Dava para ela um estranha sensação de tranqüilidade e segurança, e quanto mais ela ouvia dela, mais ela achava que já ouvido aquela voz maravilhosa antes, mas como poderia se esquecer do dono daquela voz? – É lindo ver tudo aqui de cima, não é? Mas acho melhor te levar para onde você estava indo.

- O quê? Como assim? Você sabe para onde eu... – Mas ante de ela pudesse concluir qualquer coisa, ele a segurou no colo e pulou com ela do prédio. O grito que Katara pretendia soltar, tinha ficado preso na garganta. Fechou seus olhos com força e agarrou o máximo, seu salvador misterioso. Sentia a brisa em seu cabelo, era estranho como toda aquela situação poderia ser tão pacifica ao mesmo tempo que assustadora.

- Chegamos!- Ela abriu os olhos, voltando a realidade. E percebeu que estava em frente do portão da mansão mais luxuosa de Ba-Sing-Se, a mansão de Azula. Eles estavam só à alguns metros de lá, longe o suficiente para que o som da música alta e eletrônica, fosse normalmente desperçada pelo silêncio, mas perto o suficiente para que Katara pudesse chegar lá a pé em questão de segundos.

E foi aí que Katara se lembrou de ver quem fora seu salvador. Não foi uma grande surpresa quando ela viu a máscara, ela chegou até se perguntar como não tinha advinhado quem ele seria. O Espírito Azul! O protetor das ruas perigosas de Ba-Sing-Se, Apesar da máscara ela conseguia ver os olhos cor de Âmbar dele. Era como se já tivesse visto aqueles olhos antes. Mas onde? Tudo nele parecia familiar de algum jeito, mas como ela poderia se esquecer daqueles olhos, daquela voz, daquela senção.

Ela ficou olhando para ele por bastante tempo um encarando outro, perderam algum tempo assim. Ela queria saber no que ele estaria pensando, ela olhava para os olhos dele com se pudessem dizer sobre o que ele estivesse pensando. Depois de algum tempo ela se virou brevemente para ter certeza que estava no lugar certo, se aquilo seria um sonho. Um sonho. Só podia ser isso. Katara tentava se enganar. Mas ela sabia que aquela era a realidade. E como se aquilo tivesse a ocorrido derrepente ela perguntou:

-Como você sabia? – Ela se virou para olhar para ele de novo. Ele tinha sumido. Completamente silenciosos

Como não tinha nada para se fazer sobre aquilo, ela ficou mais uns cinco minutos parada olhando pro nada, tentando entender essa história toda. E conforme ela mais pensava, mais ela corava. Ela saiu em direção a festa. Tentaria esquecer os acontecimentos daquela noite. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, aquela não era a última vez que iriam se encontrar.

_**Continua no Próximo Capítulo...**_

* * *

**Fala aí, Pessoal!**

**Tudo Bem?**

**E tô muito feliz, porque eu bati um recorde pessoal.**

**Eu postei duas fic numa semana!**

**Acho que eu nunca vou conseguir isso de novo.**

**Bem essa fic não termina por aqui, ela ainda deve ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos, sei lá...**

**Só não esperem nada para essa semana, ou talvez sim né, tô animada e sem nada de melhor pra fazer!**

**E ainda preciso que alguém me passe uma música para uma Song-Fic, para o dia dos Namorados, senão desisto!**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

**Ps: Rewies, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	2. O amor em seu Carvão

Avatar está cada vez mais longe de me pertecer, mas se pertenesse, não seriam aqueles atores nada haver a interpretá-los nos filmes. Vocês viram o que fizeram com o meu Zuzuzinho, que ator era aquele? Horrivél, não faz juz a beleza dele.

**

* * *

O amor em seu carvão**

**Foi me queimando em brasa num colchão**

**E me partiu em tantas pelo chão**

**Me colocou diante de um leão**

**O amor me consumiu, depois sumiu**

**E eu até perguntei, mas ninguém viu**

**E fui fechando o rosto sem sentir**

**E mesmo atenta, sem me distrair**

**Não sei quem é você**

Aquele toque. Aquela voz. Aqueles Olhos! Como? Como ela poderia se esquecer daquilo. Era muito mais forte do que ela! Aquilo parecia uma tortura, algum tipo de veneno. Um veneno que ela precisava descobrir da onde vinha, mas por alguma razão, ela gostava dele. Ele era prazeroso, não importa o quanto ele ardesse ou queimasse, ela ainda queria mais.

Aquilo atormentava se sonho. Não estava em condições de esquecer o Espírito azul. Ela já ouvirá sobre ele, sobre seus atos, suas ações heróicas na calada da noite. Mas nunca tinha encontrado com ele antes, ou será que tinha? Sem nenhuma lembrança? Ela parecia cada vez mais determinada á descobrir o que era aquilo. Mas, por quê? Por que era tão importante para ela?

- Kat, acorda! Tem escola hoje!- A voz vinha de seu irmão mais velho, Sokka, o sonho de Ty Lee. Mesmo que ela nunca fosse entender o que ela tinha visto de tão especial, no irmão. Ele andava com aquele cabelo ruim dele preso num ridículo rabo-de-cavalo, era magricelo, sem quase nenhum músculo visível a olho nu, não tinha estilo para se vestir, tirava as piores notas da turma, e, ainda por cima, tinha a perfeita cara de um idiota. A única coisa de bonito que seu irmão tinha eram os olhos igualmente azuis aos dela. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia entender.

- Tá certo, seu chato! Já estou me levantando...- Falou a garota levemente sonolenta e lentamente. Estava realmente muito cansada. Levantou de sua cama, trocou seu pijama, por uma roupa normal, blusa azul e jeans azul, e desceu para tomar café. Sua cara não era enormemente grande, mas tinha o espaço suficiente para três pessoas morarem, ela, seu irmão e seu pai, sua mãe morrerá quando tinha apenas 5 anos.

-Bom dia filha! – Disse seu pai animado na mesa do café, enquanto lia seu jornal, comia suas torradas e bebia uma xícara de café preto. Usando seu uniforme de policial, estava sentado a mesa do café com Sokka.

- Bom dia, papai. – falou ela, enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha do pai e se sentava na mesa ao lado do irmão, pegando um pedaço de torrada, passando geléia nela e botando um pouco de suco de laranja no copo.

Quinze minutos depois ela e Sokka saíram de casa para a escola. Eles caminhavam normalmente e calmamente até chegarem até o Ba-Sing-Se Royal School. Apesar, de ser o melhor colégio de Ba-Sing-Se, era como qualquer outro colégio normal. Tinha todas as panelinhas, pressões e problemas que se pode ter numa escola.

Ao entrarem pelos portões da escola os dois se separaram quase que instantaneamente, eles não faziam exatamente parte da mesma 'turma'. Sokka era esportista, normalmente acompanhado pela a turma "Descolada", como Azula, entre outros esportistas e lideres de torcida. Ah é, tinha o estúpido do Zuko também. E o grupo de Katara era mais "Esquisito" aos olhos da escola, ela tinha amigos com Aang o maior Nerd do Colégio, Toph a menina mais temida da escola, e na verdade não era um grupo muito grande, Yue uma garota tímida que quase não falava, Téo um garoto louco por mecânica que andava de cadeira de rodas e, bem, ela. Não eram exatamente o grupo que as pessoas se matavam para se sentar no almoço. Mas eram unidos.

A escola sempre teve dois lados para Katara. O lado Bom, ela era sempre a primeira da classe, tinha um currículo perfeito, as melhores notas e todos os professores a amavam. O lado Ruim, era aquela turminha descolada que a ignorava e casoavam dela e de seus amigos. Ela tinha amigos, ela era extremamente popular e querida por todos que não era populares, mas parece que para os populares isso não era o suficiente.

As aulas seguiam como sempre seguiam, monótonas e irritantes. Mas, para Katara que sempre adorou estar com a mão levantada e com a resposta na ponta da língua, aquele dia estava sendo diferente. Pois ela só tinha pensamentos para os espírito azul! Já ouvira lendas e boatos sobre eles, mas ela sempre duvidou que ele fosse mesmo real. Alguém que perde o seu tempo saindo pelas ruas da cidade mais perigosa tentando dar uma de Homem-Aranha, tinha de ser ou masoquista ou suicida. E voltava aquele calor, aquela sensação de proteção e conforto quando ele a envolveu em seus braços.

O tempo passou sem Katara perceber, seus pensamentos continuavam a ter só um dono, o espírito azul. E em pouco, ela já se encontrava no seu último tempo do dia, Física. Então que começasse a troca de bilhetes.

_"E aí Kat? Foi a festa da Azula?"- Ty_

**"Fui, sim! E vc gostou?"- Kat**

_"Adorei, a festa tava muito animada, deixou meu astral muito Rosa!Além disso, seu irmão tava um gatinho!_

" **Eu vou repetir isso quantas vezes forem necessárias: Eu REALMENTE não entendo o que vc vê no meu irmão."**

_"Hihihihhi... E vc soube? Dizem que viram o espírito azul perto da casa da Azula no dia da festa!"_

**"Quê!? Quer dizer, mesmo?"**

_"Quem me falou isso disse que não viu direito, mas dizem que ele ficou parado alguns minutos olhando para o nada e no minuto seguinte desapareceu. E tbm disseram que viram uma garota com ele. Será que ele tem namorada? Imagina só, O Espírito Rosa, Que fofo!"_

"Passando bilhetinho na aula! Que coisa feia meninas!" ( _**Sim Zuko estavana classe de Física dela também.)**_

**"Que saco Zuko! Deixa a gente passa pelo menos bilhetinho em paz!"**

"Que isso Kat! Não quer deixar o seu super amigo participar do chat, tbm?"

**"Zuko, seu..."**

- Senhorita Katara, Senhor Zuko, algum problema com os senhores? – perguntou o professor interrompendo, o passa-passa de bilhete que corria solto no fundo da sala, na verdade Katara estava praticamente tacando os bilhetes em cima de Zuko! Mas eles ficaram calados com a interrupção do professor. – Bom se gostam tanto um do outro a ponto de interroper minha aula para isso acho que vocês adorariam limpar minha sala juntinhos na sexta após a aula, não é?

- Mas, Professor... – Começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, apesar de ter sido um pouco incomodo que eles começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e ver as vozes deles se misturarem perfeitamente. Mas contrariar o professor naquele momento só renderia para eles mais alguns castigos. Então se calaram, irritados e protestando em silêncio, com caretas.

Quando saíram da sala, Katara não conseguia acreditar como Zuko tinha a metido naquela confusão. Ela nunca tinha ficado de castigo na vida! Só aquele idiota era capaz de jogar 16 anos de um ficha limpa e impecável pelo ralo! E Katara deixou essa raiva transparecer na hora do almoço, poi Aang, com sua inocência de sempre perguntou:

- O que houve, Katara?

-Ahñ... – Disse Katara com se só tivesse percebido a presença dele naquele minuto. Pois até agora tudo que ela tinha feito foi olhar fulminante para o nada. – Nada, Aang, naad. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Tudo bem, então... – Falou Aang abaixando as orelhas de abano. Katara sabia que Aang nutria de sentimentos por ela, mas ela também sabia que ela n˜åo correspodia.

- Bom, mas vocês ficaram sabendo da última? Os Boatos sobre o Espírito Azul? Acham que é verdade? – Perguntou Toph entediadamente.

- Fala sério, Toph. O Espírito Azul perto da festa da Azula? Só se o defensor da cidade entrou para a polícia anti-piranha do colégio. – Falou Téo em seu típico sarcasmo matinal.

- Bem acho que ele pode querer se divertir também... – Falou Yue praticamente num sussurro.

-Podemos mudar de assunto? – Perguntou Katara violentamente, antes que alguém percebesse que ela estava corando. Mas o sinal bate e cada um volta para sua devida classe.

Mas continuava impossível se concentrar em qualquer coisa, pois sempre que ela pensava, ou ela pensava na raiva que estava de Zuko ou no seu misterioso Espírito Azul. E era frustrante, pois ela nem sabia direito que era o Espírito azul, mas ela não para de pensar nele. E não entendia porque enquanto pensava no Espírito, de repente se via olhando dentro dos olhos de Zuko, e aquilo era muito mais estranho do que pensar no Espírito Azul. E ela sinceramente agradecia por chegar em casa naquele dia inteira.

Naquela noite algo a torturava por dentro. Dormir nunca tinha sido tão difícil para Katara, mas sonhar nunca tinha sido tão fácil. Pois ela só sonhava com uma coisa, com aquele desconhecido que perturbava sua mente com nenhum havia feito antes. Pensava tanto que ela não conseguia dormir.

Desistindo de suas tentativas mal-sucedidas de dormir ela se levantou e olhou pela janela, era estranho, mas aquela vista era o que fazia Katara se tocar que tudo à volta dela estava mudando. Quando sua mãe, ainda viva, sentava com ela naquela janela com ela, e contava uma história para ela, histórias em que o herói salvava a princesa, solitária e presa numa torre. Naquela época a vista era limpa e o seu estrelado, mas agora a vista se estendia em vários prédios e o céu parecia ser coberto por uma imortal nuvem cinza. Ela olhou pela única brecha entre as nuvens e viu a lua cheia e ele se perguntou será que ele estaria olhando para a mesma. E com essa pergunta desviou o olhar pouco centímetros de onde a lua estava e naqueles centímetros, encima de um prédio, se encontrava ninguém mais, ninguém menos: O Espírito Azul!

Ela queria gritar, queria que ele fosse na direção dela, ela queria ele naquele exato momento. Mas, sua garganta travará, ela só era capaz de sentir seus joelhos tremendo, sua barriga borbulhando de um jeito estranho e delicioso, e sua face queimando e o calor se espalhava por todas as células, de seu ser errante e amante. Logo, ela percebeu que o Espírito também a olhava. Será que ele estava se sentindo do mesmo jeito. Ela tinha tantas perguntas. Perguntas que só ele poderia a responder, ouvidos que precisavam ouvir a voz dele, algo queimando dentro dela que precisava dele! E em tudo que ela pensava e resumiu tudo em uma pergunta:

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Katara alto o bastante para que ele pudesse ouvisse com clareza, mesmo que longe dela.

E Silêncio foi sua única reposta.

- Não me ouviu? Eu te fiz uma pergunta? Quem é Você? – Só depois de falar isso com fúria que ela percebeu, por que ela falará naquele tom com a pessoa que a salvará? O que ele tinha feito para ela, além de ter salvado a vida dela? Aquele era o tipo de raiva repentina que sentia quando via Zuko.

E Silêncio continuo sendo a única resposta dela. Ela estava começado a ficar nervosa.

- Não vai me responder? Não me ignore. Eu sei que voc_ê_ está me escutando! – Falou ela.

E tomou fôlego para gritar, mas antes que ela fisesse isso. Um vulto se apoiou sobre a janela dela. Um vulto Azul. Agora, ele estava a centímetros dela, se não fosse pela mascara ela juraria que ele estava olhando dentro de seus olhos. Ela sentia, mas forte do que nunca. Ela senti o calor dele. Aquilo estava mais forte do que nunca

Ele a beijou.

Ela foi pega de surpresa. Ela não sabia como explicar o que ela estava sentindo. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Aquilo era forte, muito forte, realmente forte. E aquilo fez todos os seus pensamentos irem embora. Ela não pensava na escola, se esquecia de tudo ao seu redor. Ela nem mesmo se importava que a qualquer momento seu pai ou seu irmão poderiam abrir a porta, nem da raiva que estava de Zuko. Nem mesmo como ele tinha conseguido beijá-la, se ele tivesse tirado a máscara, só descoberto a boca. Não importava, nada importava.

Mas do nada aquilo parou e quando ela viu ele não estava mais ali. Ela estava confusa estática e nervosa. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Nem mesmo sabia dizer se aquilo era real, talvez só fosse uma fantasia, mas algo dentro dela dizia que aquilo era real. Não tinha sido um sonho . Ela estava confusa, então ela se decidiu pela única coisa que podia. Ela foi dormir.

Katara nem viu a semana passar. Nem mesmo na escola seus amigos notavam sua desperção. Nem mesmo conseguia ficar com raiva do Zuko. E, agora, ela realmente não conseguia dormir, podia parecer bobo. Mas ela Fica todas as noites esperando ele voltar. Ela sabia que aquilo era praticamente impossível. E quando ela se deu conta estava ao lado de Zuko, na frente da sala do professor.

Como dois estranho o silêncio reinava entre os dois. Tá bom. Ela e Zuko nunca foram exatamente melhores amigos e ela estava querendo arrancar a cabeça dele por deixá-la de castigo pela primeira vez. Mas o silêncio não precisava ser tão constrangedor assim. Afinal, era só Zuko, o pirralho irritante que implica com ela desde o primeiro dia. Ninguém demais. Katara olha para ele, ele estava com a mesma aparência narcisista de sempre, apenas tirando o fato de que ele estava praticamente abraçando a mochila como se fosse algum tesouro precioso ou algo do tipo. Ela abre a boca para fala algo, mas o professor abre a porta e fala:

-Vocês dois podem pegar o material no armário de limpeza e começar. – Eles foram ao armário de limpeza e pegaram o material. Quando voltaram o professor olhou e disse – Volto em uma hora, não precisam estar aqui, é só estar limpo.

Ele foi embora e o sil_ê_ncio voltou a reinar. Eles entraram na sala e começaram a limpar, de lados opostos da sala. Katara pegou a vassoura e começou a varrer a sala. Enquanto Zuko limpava o quadro negro. Era quase impossível ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele, mas não só porque ela queria acertar a cabeça dele com aquela vassoura como se a cabeça dele fosse uma bola de beisebol. Era outra coisa, só que ela não sabia o que era.

- Desculpa...

- O quê? – Katara não entendeu, Zuko pediu desculpa para ela?

- É, desculpa. Sabe, você parece o tipo de garota que nunca ficou de castigo e sei lá é meio que minha culpa, mas você e a Ty Lee... Mas mudando de assunto ela também devia estar aqui com a gente, ela passou o bilhete também... – Falou Zuko, Nervos!? Como assim, pedindo desculpa, ficando nervoso, o que tinha dado nele hoje?

- Bem, todos as afirmações são verdadeiras, estranhas, mas verdadeiras... – Disse Katara até ser interrompida pela risada de Zuko. Ela já ia abrir a boca para gritar com ele, até que ela percebeu. Aquela não era a risada que costumava ouvir de Zuko, não era uma risada debochada ou irônica, na verdade, era quase... Doce.- Tá rindo do quê? – Perguntou ela sem saber direito o que tinha dito.

- Nada. É só que você é engraçada. Mas não daquele tipo de engraçada que as pessoas riem e apontam, apesar de eu já ter feito, mas não é esse tipo de graça. É o tipo de graça que faz as pessoas rirem, não de você ou de sua aparência, você é uma garota bonita, sabe aquela graça de dar o ar da sua graça, é tipo... O que a gente estava falando mesmo? – Disse Zuko. E agora ela tinha certeza, ele estava nervoso, mas por que, ela não era só a Katara Bizarra. Estranho.

- Tá, acho que te entendi... Bem, tudo bem, acho que não é tão ruim assim, sabe, limpar a sala do professor, podia ser muito pior. – Disse Katara, estranhado aquela situação e começando a perceber que Zuko acabará de chamá-la de bonita.

- Claro, afinal, é bem pior. Já tive de raspar as costas dele, acredite não foi bonito- Falou Zuko, tendo como resposta a risada gostosa de Katara e era a primeira vez que ele ouvia isso sem que tivesse se dado mal, bem, quase isso. – Mas nada se compara ao que seu irmão e o Jet tiveram que fazer, eles já tiveram que raspar a pele morta do pé dele.

- Ai! Eu me lembro disso, quando ele voltou para casa, ele se trancou no banheiro por 3 horas e só saiu depois do segundo banho de desenfetante.-

Se aquilo começará com uma atmosfera pessada, esse já não era mais o caso. Agora, Zuko e Katara connversavão e riam como se fossem dois amigos de infância. Pareciam nem perceber que estavam limpando.

- Já terminamos? – Perguntou Zuko surpreso.

- É, é o que parece. E com 15 minutos de sobra para escaparmos do professor. –Falou Katara satisfeita.

- Bem, é melhor irmos antes que ele chegue, né? – Falou Zuko botando a mochila nas costas como se tivesse esquecido que a minutos atrás a tinha segurados como um tesouro precioso.

- Com certeza. – Falou Katara soltando uma risada curta.

- Quer tomar um sorvete? - Perguntou Zuko.

- Ahñ? Como assim? – Katara estava errada ou Zuko tinha acabado de chamá-la para um encontro?

- É, tem uma sorveteria ali na esquina. Considere isso como uma recompensa. – Falou ele

- Recompensa pelo quê? – Perguntou ela.

- Pode escolher. Ou por me aturar todo esse tempo, ou pelo seu primeiro castigo. – Disse Zuko. E Katara só conseguiu sorrir e acenar com a cabeça.

Eles ficaram calados até passarem pelos portões da escola. Ele simplesmente sorria e ela estava encolhida para ele não notar seu rosto corado. Ela resolveu se arriscar a dar mais uma olhada nele, e ela se perguntava. Aquele era o mesmo garoto que conhecerá desde o jardim? E inocentemente ela notou uma coisa:

- Zuko, sua mochila tá aberta. – Falou ela já esticando a mão para fechar o zíper, mas como se tivesse se lembrado de algo repentino Zuko gritou:

- Não, Katara! – Mas já era tarde demais.

E agora no chão se encontrava todas as resposta que Katara precisa e tudo que ela não queria acreditar. Mas, aquilo era verdade mesmo? Não podia ser. Não era. Mesmo querendo se enganar ela sabia. Era. E agora no chão se encontrava...

A máscara do Espírito Azul!

Ela estava muda. Tinha tudo para falar, tinha tudo para perguntar. Mas sua voz não estava mais em sua garganta. Ela não sabia o que pensar, seu cérebro estava falhando. Ela olhou para Zuko, que olhava profundamente para ela. Como se esperasse a reação dele. E agora ela sabia da onde ela conhecia aqueles olhos, onde conhecia aquela voz. Como ela não tinha percebido. Burra! Burra! Burra!

- E-E-Eu tenho de ir. – Falou Zuko hesitante. Ele se abaixou pegou a máscara rápido e sai correndo sem olhar para trás.

Deixando Katara na frente do portão olhando para ele se afastando até ele desaparecer. E agora ela só sentia calor dentro dela, um calor que ia muito alem da raiva dela, do medo dela. Mas ela não sabia. Afinal, quem era ele?

* * *

**Oieeeeeeee!  
**

**Tudo Bem? ( É educado perguntar, mesmo sem obter resposta!)  
**

**Bem, é demoro, mas eu sou lenta mesmo. É bem devagar e sempre, né?  
**

**É, demorou bem masi que uma semana. **

**Tenho tido uma vida social bem mais animada do que de costume.**

**Mas me impresiona é que esse capítulo está tão grande e o outro ficou tão pequeno!?  
**

**Mas já começei o próximo capítulo, mas tenho algumas fics que tenho de terminar primeiro, mas verei o que posso fazer.**

**Alguém já viu o CD novo da Ana Carolina? Estou viciada na música com o John Legend! Entreolhares!**

**Até a próxima,**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

**Ps: Deixem Reviews! Plis!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. E não mais me procure sem razão

**No espelho da ilusão**

**Se retocou pra outra traição**

**Tentou abrir as flores do perdão**

**Mas bati minha raiva no portão**

**E não mais me procure sem razão**

**Me deixa aqui e solta a minha mão**

**Eu fui fechando o tempo, sem chover**

**Fui fechando os meus olhos, pra esquecer**

Nada daquilo fazia nenhum sentido. Pela primeira vez, saber toda a verdade fazia-a sentir como se não soubesse de nada. Era um sentimento de confusão maior do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia sentindo até agora. E, por isso, ela estava no seu quinto dia consecutivo trancada no quarto, debaixo das cobertas, como uma menininha assustada tentando se esconder do bicho papão. Seu pai e Sokka estão começando a ficar preocupados com ela, afinal, ela não vai ao colégio desde da sua pequena "descoberta", mas afinal, como ela teria coragem de encará-lo? Olhar dentro daqueles indos olhos dourados e agir como se não soubesse de nada? Eles até sugeriram para ela ir para o médico, mas ela disse que não precisa. Ela não contou pra eles, mas o problema não era com a saúde dela, era mais como se o problema fosse com ela, na verdade, o problema todo era **ele.**De qualquer jeito, Katara já havia vivido o bastante para saber que nenhum tipo de médico poderia a ajudar agora. A não ser que ele pudesse apagar sua memória, porque se ela achasse um que pudesse fazer isso, sua ajuda seria muito bem-vinda.

Mesmo com todas dúvida que rondavam sua cabeça naquele momento algumas a faziam se sentir pior do que outras. Como por exemplo: Por que ele? De todas as pessoas da Terra, por que ele? Zuko nunca parecera do tipo herói, muito menos parecera se importar com as outras pessoas. Mas a pior de todas ainda era aquelas: Por que ele tinha beijado ela?

Será que isso significava que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela? Ou sei lá, foi um beijo só por beijar? Não, aquilo havia sido muito intenso para ser um beijo simplesmente banal. Havia alguma coisa entre os dois, uma espécie de química... Katara sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar todos esses pensamente de sua mente, em especial esse último, quando ouviu uma batida na porta seguida por uma voz:

- Kata, posso entrar? – Perguntou Sokka

- Pode sim. – Disse Katara se descobrindo e sentando na cama.

- Tem certeza que não que não se sente bem para ir na aula Kata? – Disse Sokka se sentava na cama ao lado da irmã.

- Tenho sim. – Falou Katara sem nem mesmo considerar a mínima possibiliadade de ir à aula naquele dia. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto Sokka encarava a irmã firmemente ele disparou:

- Katara, o que aconteceu? – Katara olhou surpresa para o irmão, ela sabia que o irmão não acreditaria naquela estória de "não estou me sentindo bem", por muito tempo, mas ela também não achava que ele iria questionar ela sobre isso. - Não adianta me dizer que você simplesmente está se sentindo mal, como se tivesse pegado um resfriado ou qualquer coisa. Eu não sou o papai, eu te conheço suficientemente bem para saber quando você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Tem algo de muito errado com vocêe eu só quero que você me conte o que aconteceu, ai talvez, eu possa ajudar.

- Me desculpa, Sokka, mas é que... – Começou Katara. Será que ela deveria contar ao irmão a verdade sobre Zuko? Sokka sempre a ajudara nos tempos difíceis, talvez ele pudesse ajudá-la a entender o que era aquele sentimento. Mas ela não poderia trair o segredo de Zuko, ou poderia?

- É algo tão ruim que você não pode contar nem para o seu próprio irmão? – Ela nunca viu Sokka fazer uma cara tão séria quanto aquela, e começou a se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo por preocupar todos tanto assim.

- Mais ou menos... – Katara respondeu sem nem mesmo perceber o que tinha falado, mas ela não conseguia evitar guardar o segredo de Zuko.

- Ok, então. – A expressão séria de Sokka passou a ser brava, a única vez que ela viu ele assim foi no enterro da mãe e de repente uma nova pontada bateu em seu coração. Ela sentia que estava prestes a chorar, sabia disso. Então, ele se levantou e começou a andar na direção da porta. – Se você quiser guardar segredo de mim, tudo bem. Mas me avisa quando a Katara voltar e avisa pra ela que eu estou com saudades. – Disse saindo do quarto e batendo a porta.

E no minuto que ele saiu ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes em sua bochecha. Por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, em um minuto ela era a Katara, a garota legal e inteligente, com ótimos amigos, ótimas notas, nada a temer. E agora, ela era só uma garota que está usando pijama sozinha no quarto, escondida de tudo e de todos. Com o coração partido.

_**###############################**_

-Katara? – Uma voz feminina chamou por Katara do lado de fora do quarto dela. O que era estranho, porque, além do fato de nem o pai ter voltado do trabalha, nem Sokka ter voltado do treino de Redenção ainda, o que mais a chamou a atenção foi o fato de ser uma voz feminina. Katara era a única mulher que entrara naquela casa desde que sua mãe morrera.

- Quem é que está aí? – Perguntou Katara desconfiada.

- Sou eu Katara, a Ty Lee! – Falou ela. Espera só um minuto, por que Ty Lee estava do outro lado da porta dela?

- Ty Lee... – Falou Katara enquanto se levantava da cama e ia abrir a porta. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com a mesma Ty Lee de sempre. Sorridente com uma longa trança de cabelos morenos e seu uniforme de líder de Torcida. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim trazer seu dever de casa pra você. – Mostrando a pilha de livros que carregava debaixo do braço. – E olha, eu ralei pra conseguir isso... Quase tive de arrancar as mãos daquele seu amiguinho orelhudo pra conseguir te trazer isso.

- O Aang? Jura ele nunca pareceu muito violento...- Pensou em voz alta. – Mas, desculpe se eu parecer indelicada ou mal-agredecida, mas Ty Lee como você_ entrou?_

- Mas que energia pesada! – Falou Ty Lee dentro do quarto, ignorando completamente o que Katara perguntara, colocou os livros em cima da escrivaninha e indo na direção das cortinas para abri-las. – Como você consegue ficar aqui dentro Katara, é sufocante.

- Você vai responder a minha pergunta? – Katara cerrou os olhos quando a luz do sol entrou com força no quarto após 5 dias de escuridão.

- Ahñ... É sobre como eu entrei, né? – Falou Ty Lee enquanto começava a arrumar a cama. Ela levou uma das mãos até o bolso e levantou uma chave. – Sokka deu pra mim.

- O Sokka de teu as chaves? Por quê? – Perguntou Katara vendo Ty Lee tirando a colcha de cima da cama e a guardando no armário.

- Ele disse que talvez você não quisesse abrir a porta. – Ty Lee pegou o travesseiro e o guardou no armário também.

- Foi ele que te pediu para vir aqui? – Perguntou Katara se apoiando na escrivaninha de madeira que tinha no quarto. – Por que se foi, nós tivemos uma "briguinha" hoje de manhã e eu sinto muito se ele te envolveu nisso tudo.

- Não, Kata. Eu não precisei que ele, nem ninguém me dissesse nada. Sou uma garota também sei reconhecer quando outra está com problemas. – Disse dando uma piscadinha para Katara. -Principalmente quando esse problema tem um nome bem específico: Garotos.

A respiração de Katara vacilou e seu coração acelerou.

- Não tem nada haver com um garoto... – Falou Katara numa voz que ela nem sabia de onde ela tinha saído.

- Então, por que você não toma um banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para a gente comer?– Pergunta Ty tocando na camisola que eu deveria estar usando a bastante tempo. – Ai depois você pode me contar tudo sobre o seu problema emocional que não tem nada haver com garotos.

- Acho que já está mesmo na hora de tomar um banho. – Katara riu talvez um bom banho pudesse fazer milagres com ela agora.

- Ok! Mas eu posso mexer mesmo na sua cozinha? Só pra confirmar. – Perguntou Ty Lee antes de sair do quarto.

- Claro que pode. Fique a vontade. – Disse Katara sorrindo. – E, Ty Lee, obrigada por estar fazendo isso por mim.

- De nada. – Ty Lee saiu do quarto e Katara foi finalmente tomar seu merecido banho.

############################

Ty Lee tinha razão, um bom banho parecia ser tudo de que Katara vinha precisando. No momento em que a água quente tocou sua pele todos os seus problemas pareceram escorrer junto dela. Ela sempre gostou de estar na água, e chegou a ser bicampeã estadual de Natação quando criança, mas ela não nadava desde do dia que sua mãe morreu. Ao sair do banho colocou qualquer blusa com short jeans e foi encontrar Ty Lee na cozinha, que a esperava com um belo bolo de chocolate.

- Você chegou bem na hora! Então, se sentindo melhor?

- Muito melhor. Obrigada por estar fazendo isso por mim, Ty Lee. – Agradeceu Katara tomando um lugar a mesa. Depois servi-se de um pedaço e Ty Lee fez o mesmo. Logo, um grande silêncio se formou entre as duas gaarotas, até que Katara falou: – Olha, eu não quero parecer rude, nem mal-agradecida, mas porque você está fazendo isso? – Ty Lee deu uma larga pausa seguida de um suspiro:

- Por que eu não faria, Katara? Afinal, nós somos amigas não somos?

- Somos, mas você sabe... Nunca fomos tão chegada assim e... você sabe disso. – Katara se sentiu um pouco mal por essa última parte, mas as palavras agora simplesmente fluíam de seus lábios sem que ela tivesse a oportunidade de medi-las.

- Eu sei... – Ty Lee deu outro suspiro e encarou a própria comida no prato por alguns segundos antes de falar de novo – Eu queria te ajudar porque sei como dói ter um coração partido eu sei como é a dor de ter um coração partido.

- Fala da Suki.

- É.

- Sabe, ela e meu irmão não estão tão bem quanto aparentam...

- Eu sei disso. – Disse ela séria, mas completando com um risinho debochado no final. – As fofocas se espalham muito rápido na nossa escola caso você ainda não tenha notado.

- Verdade. – Katara não deu um risinho acompanhando Ty Lee.

- Mas, o problema verdadeiro problema não é Suki, nunca foi. O problema é que seu irmão não acredita que eu amo ele. – Katara faz cara de surpresa ao ouvir isso. - E pela sua cara eu aposto que nem você, né? Não se preocupe, já me acostumei. Sabe, todas as pessoas daquela escola acham que me conhecessem muito bem, a líder de torcida alegre e bobinha, aquela que nunca tem nenhuma preocupação nem problema. Mas eu não sou desse jeito, por mais que eu finja ser assim para as outras pessoas, essa não é sou eu.

Katara não sabia o que fazer, tudo que ela poderia falar para Ty Lee naquele momento parecia estar errado. Então ela fez a única coisa que ela poderia fazer numa situação daquelas. Ela levantou da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa e abraçou a amiga. Abraçou o mais forte que pode. Não foi surpresa quando ela começou a sentir as lágrimas mornas delas escorrendo pelo seu ombro, mas foi quando seu próprios olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

E foi assim, elas devem ter ficado alguns minutos assim, somente sentindo a dor uma da outra.

Ty Lee passou a encarar a janela, demorou alguns minutos até perceber que já estava ficando escuro e que ela precisava retornar pra casa. Ela levantou da mesa e botou a louça na pia e perguntou se Katara queria que ela lavasse disse pra ela que talvez já fosse a hora dela para voltar para casa, mas antes de sair Katara não se segurou e falou:

- Obrigada. Mais uma vez...

- Já disse que não foi nada. Eu tinha de te ajudar porque, afinal, eu sei como você se sente. – Essa frase foi seguida por uma suspiro profundo, mas logo o radiante sorriso, talvez numa versão um pouco menos alegre que o normal, voltou ao rosto dela. – Mas se algum dia você quiser me contar quem é esse garoto misterioso, sabe onde me encontrar.

- Sei sim.

Katara poderia até estranhar um pouco, porque não tinha muitas amigas meninas, só considerava Toph sua amiga do sexo feminino, mas essa preferia ser enterrada viva a falar sobre sentimentos. E tinha Suki que, na verdade, se não fosse a namorada popular do seu irmão jogador de redenção, mais para um pseudo-amiga que só falava com ela pois era a irmã de seu namorado.

Antes que Katara deixasse que a amiga saísse ela resolveu tomar coragem para perguntar:

- Ty Lee, o que você sabe sobre o Espírito Azul?

- Não muito mais do que as outras pessoas. – Respondeu ela parando com a mão pousada sobre maçaneta da porta. – Por quê?

- E o que você acha dele?

- Acho que ninguém que veste uma máscara e sai pelas ruas da cidade pode ser uma pessoa normal, mas, admiro o que ele faz. De vez em quando queria poder ter a coragem dele.

- E se ele não fosse tão corajoso quanto todos pensam.

- Katara, eu realmente não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso. Mas, eu sei muito bem que ninguém pode ser corajoso o tempo todo, todos temos dúvidas e inseguranças. É natural, ninguém consegue ser perfeito o tempo todo! Por isso, quase todos usam essas máscaras para se esconder do mundo exterior. Eu me escondo nós usamos máscaras para nos esconder dos julgamentos do mundo exterior e as pessoas que realmente assumem essas máscaras são as mais corajosas.

Diante da resposta da amiga, Katara abaixou a cabeça sem ter nenhuma reposta. Era quase irônico pensar que dentro da sala de aula Katara era a aluna que sempre tinha a resposta na ponta de língua e Ty Lee era quem vivia cheia de dúvidas. Mas, agora... Bem, a vida da muitas voltas, né?

- Você vai para a escola amnhã?

- Vou tentar. – Essa resposta tímida já foi o suficiente para que o sorriso caloroso voltasse ao rosto da amiga.

Quando Ty Lee saiu, Katara se perguntou se esse sorriso foi realmente uma resposta ao seu comentário ou se ele era somente a máscara que Ty Lee escolhera para enfrentar o mundo... Mas, no fundo, Katara viu que isso não fazia diferença. Agora que já havia visto Ty Lee sem sua máscara, sabia que aquele sorriso havia sido sincero.

- Cheguei! – Katara ouviu o irmão berrando da sala. Ela não quis voltar para seu quarto depois que Ty Lee foi embora, sentia que já havia passado tempo demais nele, por isso ela se sentou numa cadeira na pequena varanda do apartamento e ficou observando o céu levemente nublado com raríssimas estrelas.

- Estou aqui na varanda! – Katara deixou essa última parte bem clara, sabia que o irmão ficaria feliz em saber que ela não estava mais enfurnada no que.

- Sério? – Disse Sokka ainda da sala tentando não parecer muito surpreso. Um longa pausa se deu depois disso e Katara poderia jurar que havia ouvido um murmúrio vindo da sala, mas, como ainda era muito cedo para o pai ter voltado e eles nunca recebiam visitas, com exceção de Ty Lee mais cedo, ela se convenceu de que aquilo deveria ser só coisa da sua cabeça.

- Katara! Vem aqui! – Chamou o irmão mais uma vez. – Temos visita! – Ah. Ela podia estar emocionalmente confusa, mas aparentemente maluca ela ainda não estava... Mas, pensando bem. Que dia movimentado estava sendo aquele. Não lembrava de tantas pessoas virem a sua casa desde que sua mãe morrera.

Ela encarou o céu uma última vez antes de sair em direção a sala. Provavelmente o irmão tinha trazido um dos amigos jogadores de "Redenção, ambos deviam estar famintos por causa do treino e, como Sokka era incapaz de cortar pão sozinho, iriam pedir para que ela preparasse alguma coisa para eles. Na maioria dos dias, Katara os chamaria de machistas e só voltaria a falar com o irmão no dia seguinte. Mas, hoje, ela ficaria feliz em ocupar qualquer função que desviasse seus pensamentos dele.

Entretanto, quando ela entrou na sala percebeu que suas suposições eram muito diferentes da realidade e, diga-se de passagem, muito melhores! Parado perto da porta ao lado do irmão estava ninguém menos que a pessoa que vinha tirando seu sono e incentivando suas lágrimas.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – Falou Katara apontando para Zuko. Ela nem mesmo se deu o trabalho de disfarçar sua hostilidade em relação a ele.

- O que foi? Meus amigos não podem aparecer aqui em casa de vez em quando. – Katar queria responder que os amigos de Sokka sempre seriam muito bem-vindos naquela casa, mas Zuko NÃO era amigo de Sokk. Zuko não era amigo de ninguém ela até desconfiava se ele sabia o significado daquela palavra. Mas, infelizmente, tudo aquilo ficou entalado na garganta da garota que só soltou um gemido esquisito e quase inaudível que foi ignorado por seu irmão.

- De qualquer jeito. Vou tomar um banho para acabar com o futun do treino, pode fazer companhia pro Zuko enquanto isso?

- Eu fazer companhia pra ele?

- É. Não se preocupa, vai ser rapidinho. Além disso, não se preocupa, o Zuko não vai te morder nem nada. Nem mesmo que ela te peça, cara. – Disse Sokka com um ar super protetor, obviamente tentando fazer mais uma de suas famosas piadas das quais ninguém nunca ri.

Katara não soube dizer quando tempo levou para que Sokka saísse da sala e entrasse no banheiro, mas seus olhos estavam tão cravados em Zuko que só quando ela ouviu o barulho da água escorrer é que ela voltou para o mundo real.

O barulho dos pingos d'água atingindo o chão pareciam o som da realidade caindo sobre os ombros de Katara. Antes, seus olhos só viam Zuko, o mesmo garoto metido, popular e irresistivelmente lindo que sempre conhecerá, ou que pelo menos sabia da existência. Agora, ela enquanto olhava pra ele, via uma pessoa muito diferente. Via o Zuko que escondia de todos quem realmente era. O Zuko que, por mais estranho que isso pareça considerando a relação que eles nunca tiveram ao longo desses anos, ela conhecia melhor do que ninguém nesse mundo. Se é que ela podia dizer que conhecia algo sobre ele. O Zuko para quem ela olhava parecia várias peças soltas de um quebra cabeça que não se encaixava.

- Katara. – Chamou, quase como num sussurro, a mesma voz rouca e profunda que vinha incomodando os pensamentos da menina nos últimos dias.

Ela viu Zuko tomar um passo em direção dela. Naturalmente, sua reação seria dar um passo pra trás e restabelecer a distância entre eles, mas não foi isso o que ela fez. Até porque não como não havia nada de natural naquela situação não havia razão para que ela agisse naturalmente. O que ela vez foi dar um passo em direção a ele. Sua decisão pareceu assustar tanto Zuko quanto Katara se assustou ao tomá-la. Ele que parecia quer falar algo parou para repensar suas palavras.

E para Katara, essa foi a gota d'água.

Não importa o que Zuko dissesse ali, ou o quanto sua cabeça implorasse por explicações e pela verdade. Agora ela sabia que ela não agüentaria nada disso, nunca agüentou. Ela sempre fingiu ser forte, mas agora, todos aqueles anos de esforço foram por água a baixo. Pela primeira vez, Katara a permitiu que alguém a visse chorando depois da morte da mãe.

Sufocada pela indecisão, ela fez a única coisa que parecia certa. Certa, não. Ela estava cansada de fazer a coisa certa! Então, ela vez o que ela queria fazer.

Katara, sem pensar suas vezes, saiu correndo em direção a porta que, por sinal, continuava aberta. Passando por Zuko, ela se forçou a não olhar para ele, porque sabia que isso a faria parar. Por isso, continuou sempre em frente. Até que Zuko, ao perceber que não conseguiria pará-la, gritou.

- Katara! – Esse último chamado foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes descer os 3 lances de escadas até a portaria e sair pela porta..

Quando chegou na rua, não fazia ideia para onde estava indo, mas isso não importava, algo impedia que suas pernas parassem de correr. Naquele momento, ninguém seria capaz de pará-la, nem controlá-la, muito menos julgá-la como haviam feito durante toda sua vida. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Katar não tinha planos na vida, nem uma sombra disso. Seu instinto e sua liberdade eram seus únicos companheiros. A confusão e magoa não foram capazes de atravessar a porta do apartamento, mas ela sabia que não demoraria muito para que elas a alcançassem de novo. Por isso ela corria o mais rápida para retardar ao máximo esse encontro. Mas antes que qualquer uma dessas coisas acontecessem...

... Uma luz, mais uma vez, voltou a iluminar seu caminho.

* * *

**Cara, primeiramente quero dizer: Que bizarro...**

**Depois de uns 2 anos sem tocar nessa fanfic, acordo hoje, no meio da noite, com uma vontade sem igual de voltar para ela.**

**Bem, acho que devo desculpa a todos os leitores por esse vergonhoso hiatus que passei aqui no , mas existem momentos na vida em que a vida se intromete no meio das coisa que você gosta de fazer e, quando você se dá conta, tudo ao seu redor passa tão rápido que essas coisa simplesmente evaporam da sua mente...**

**Mas, agora, prometo teminar o mais rápido possível minhas duas fanfics pendentes aqui no site, para depois descobrir qual será meu próximo projeto.**

**Agradeço muito a compreensão de você!**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***


End file.
